Inverno
by khaweye
Summary: Roy Mustang e o inverno definitivamente não combinavam. RoyxRiza. Oneshot.


_**- Fanfic "**__**Inverno**__**", de Khaweye**_

_**- Romance**_

_**- RoyxRiza**_

_**- Rated K+**_

_**- Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence, e sim a Hiromu Arakawa. Não está se obtendo nenhum lucro com a publicação dessa fanfic :)**_

_**!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**_

Já eram duas horas da manhã, e Riza ainda não tinha conseguido dormir. Ela estava confortavelmente enrolada em vários edredons quentinhos que a protegiam da noite fria de inverno. Há alguns meses atrás, aquele seria o clima ideal para que ela adormecesse sem problemas e dormisse muito bem a noite toda. Há alguns meses atrás, o quarto em frente ao seu encontrava-se sem ocupante algum, com exceção dos móveis precários arranjados para o quarto de hóspedes. Há alguns meses atrás, ela ainda não conhecia o jovem Roy Mustang.

Não que ele estivesse impedindo-a de dormir de propósito. Nesse momento ele provavelmente estava dormindo feito uma pedra no quarto em frente ao seu. E era isso que a impedia de adormecer em paz: a luta que ela estava tendo com si mesma para não ir ao quarto de Roy e fazer o que ela sabia ser certo, porém tinha receio e, sobretudo, vergonha.

Após mais uma meia hora de reflexão e discussões internas, a garota finalmente tomou uma decisão. Jogou as cobertas para o lado, lamentando-se baixinho quando seu corpo entrou em contato com a temperatura ambiente baixa. Calçou suas pantufas quentinhas, e tremendo ligeiramente ela atravessou o corredor que a separava do garoto Mustang.

Em silêncio, ela foi abrindo a porta do quarto. Riza foi bem devagar, rezando para que a porta não a traísse com um de seus rangidos. Finalmente conseguiu abri-la por inteiro.

A cena com a qual se deparou ao recostar-se na porta não era diferente da que ela imaginara, em nenhum aspecto: Roy dormia tranquilamente, porém numa posição incomum. Ele abraçava as pernas encolhidas contra o peito, formando uma "bola". Além disso, todos os seus membros encontravam-se descobertos. Roy insistia em dormir todos os dias apenas com uma camisa regata e seus shorts que mal chegavam a seu joelho. Seu pijama era sempre esse, independente da temperatura noturna. Para compensar, ele cobria-se com vários cobertores quando o inverno chegava. Mas Riza sabia bem que isso não adiantava muito: com um risinho baixo, ela verificou que os cobertores que supostamente deveriam mantê-lo quente pelo resto da noite estavam no chão, aos pés da cama. Pela posição do garoto, era claro que devia estar congelando, já que ele tinha esse estranho hábito de chutar tudo que o protegesse do frio para fora da cama durante seu sono.

Riza entrou no quarto com cautela. Roy tinha um sono pesado, mas mesmo assim prevenção nunca era demais. Lentamente, ela se aproximou da cama, do lugar onde as cobertas estavam jogadas. De vez em quando Roy soltava um muxoxo que fazia o coração dela acelerar, afinal ela não queria que ele acordasse e visse que a garota se levantara no meio da noite apenas para cobri-lo. Seria humilhante e constrangedor que ele soubesse que ela sentia qualquer forma de carinho por ele, ainda mais um carinho _desse_ tipo.

Riza recolheu as cobertas do chão, contando quatro delas. Ficou se perguntando como ele conseguia dormir _só_ com aquilo, ela com certeza morreria de frio no lugar dele. Como Roy, ela dormia com o mesmo pijama todos os dias, mas compensava com os edredons que ao amanhecer ainda estavam por cima dela. Ela dormia sempre com uma camiseta de manga comprida cinza e meio desbotada e short preto.

Com delicadeza, ela colocou as cobertas em cima do corpo frio de Roy, e a posição dele imediatamente transformou-se numa mais relaxada e confortável, fazendo Riza sorrir. Para impedir que ele chutasse tudo novamente, ela tomou o cuidado de pôr as beiradas de cada um dos cobertores no vão entre a cama e o colchão, para em seguida enfiá-las embaixo do colchão o tanto quanto pôde. Dando-se por satisfeita com o saco de dormir gigante do qual ele não conseguiria se livrar, ela finalmente murmurou "boa noite" e deu as costas ao garoto. Fechou a porta com o mesmo cuidado que a abriu, mas antes de encostá-la pensou ter ouvido um "obrigado" de dentro do quarto.

Feliz com si mesma, Riza enrolou-se novamente nos seus edredons quentinhos e fechou os olhos. Sua consciência, agora leve, permitiu que a garota adormecesse quase imediatamente.

Nos dias que se seguiram ela preferiu acreditar que aquele "obrigado" tinha sido só a sua imaginação. E nas noites que se seguiram, a garota continuou a cobrir Mustang durante a noite até o fim do inverno, até que chegasse o próximo e ela tivesse que fazê-lo de novo, e no próximo, no próximo...

_**!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**_

Roy Mustang subia os degraus da escadaria que o guiava para dentro do Quartel da Central. Um vento gelado e cortante repentinamente soprou, fazendo com que os cabelos do jovem Coronel voassem junto. Ele soltou um palavrão baixinho, enquanto ajeitava aquele cachecol preto ridículo ao redor do pescoço, que o pinicava insistentemente toda vez que ele tinha um acesso de tosse. Finalmente colocando os pés dentro do edifício, ele ficou aliviado com o compartilhamento de calor humano num ambiente fechado. Mas apesar disso, ainda não podia se livrar do excesso de roupas de inverno que estava usando. Não podia se dar ao luxo de baixar a guarda para aquele resfriado que o atormentava há alguns dias.

Roy odiava o inverno. Sempre era atacado por esses resfriados chatos com o mínimo sinal de baixa temperatura. Talvez porque o seu elemento sempre fosse o fogo, o calor. Ele era um homem _quente_, em todos os sentidos, e por mais que odiasse admitir via-se tão vulnerável no frio quanto suas chamas num dia de chuva...

- Bom dia, Coronel Mustang – ele ouviu a voz feminina ao seu lado. Rindo internamente com a ironia, Roy virou-se para a mulher, já sabendo que era Riza Hawkeye pela sua voz inconfundível.

- Bom dia, Tenente Hawkeye. – ele cumprimentou com a voz fraca, rouca, e levemente nasal por causa do seu nariz entupido.

- Nenhuma melhora na saúde, pelo que vejo. – ela comentou casualmente. Os dois continuavam andando pelos corredores em direção à sala que compartilhavam com Havoc, Breda, Fuery e Falman. Mas ambos sabiam que estes provavelmente não estariam lá, estavam evitando ocupar a sala desde que Mustang ficara doente. Estar no mesmo ambiente fechado que ele significava dividir o resfriado e o mau-humor dele. Só Hawkeye não se incomodava, tendo ela um sistema imunológico bastante eficiente e uma paciência muito maior do que a dos outros subordinados com o temperamento de Roy.

- Sua percepção aguda dos detalhes que a cercam realmente me fascina, Riza, como notou que eu ainda estou doente? – ele comentou com agressividade desnecessária, que ficava um pouco cômica por causa do nariz entupido dele.

Riza não ligou, e Roy agradeceu mentalmente que ela não se importasse com a maldade sem propósito dele nos últimos dias. Podia parecer um leve e inofensivo resfriado para alguns, mas para Roy aquilo virava a rotina dele de cabeça para baixo, e Riza parecia compreender. Mais uma razão para que ele a adorasse.

- Tomou alguma providência ou está só esperando o resfriado ir embora?

- Já estou tomando os mesmos remédios que comprei no inverno retrasado... – ele explicou, fazendo Riza rir discretamente enquanto ele tossia.

- Talvez isso não se repetisse se você não teimasse em se agasalhar nos primeiros dias de frio.

- Me agasalhar pra quê? No final eu vou acabar ficando resfriado mesmo, que seja sem que eu use três blusas de lã me incomodando por baixo da farda até que eu realmente precise delas. – ele respondeu irritadiço.

Riza apenas balançou a cabeça com uma cara de "esse não tem jeito". Os dois chegaram à sala deles, que como previsto estava vazia. Mustang imediatamente jogou-se no sofá que ficava no meio da sala, suspirando o tanto quanto seu nariz entupido permitiu. Riza se sentou atrás de sua mesa, suspirando também.

- Dormir vestido também ajudaria, Roy. – entre quatro paredes e sozinhos, Riza não precisava ter receio de chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

- Eu não durmo pelado no inverno.

- Dormir só de cueca dá no mesmo.

- Eu não faço isso...

- Uma regata e um shorts também não esquentam absolutamente...

- Dá pra parar? – ele interrompeu-a, entendendo aonde ela queria chegar. Riza sorria, e ele não pôde evitar fazer o mesmo sabendo que ela ainda guardava a lembrança do pijama dele de todos os dias quando os dois eram menores. – Eu comprei um pijama decente há alguns anos; calças, mangas compridas e tudo, até uns moletons. – Riza fingiu uma cara de choque absoluto. – As noites de inverno ficam bem mais _frias_ quando não tem ninguém pra te cobrir na madrugada...

Riza corou com o comentário dele. Apesar de nunca ter revelado, Roy sempre soubera que em todas as noites de inverno ela o cobria e arrumava os cobertores de forma que ele não congelasse no meio da noite. E por "frias", ele não se referia somente à temperatura.

- Obrigado por se preocupar, Riza. – ele agradeceu do fundo do coração. Aquela frase era tão abrangente, ela estava sempre se preocupando com ele e ele achava necessário mostrar sua gratidão de vez em quando.

Riza não respondeu, apenas deu um sorriso fraco e começou a ajeitar a papelada que estava em sua mesa. Roy interpretou isso como "não precisa me agradecer". Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, tendo como único som as tosses de Mustang e o barulho dele assoando o nariz nos lenços de papel que agora ocupavam os bolsos de sua farda.

- Mas estou curioso sobre uma coisa... – ele finalmente disse num tom cômico.

- O que é?

- Você ainda dorme com aquele short preto curtinho, Hawkeye?

_**!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**_

_**É, esse inverno e as férias tediosas me inspiraram um pouco pra escrever essa fanfic tentativa-de-algo-bonitinho, por mais que eu tenha desistido de postar fics por um tempo. Ultimamente tenho me limitado a mandar reviews de incentivo pras histórias que eu gosto ;)**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic, como sempre torço pra não ter ficado muito longa ou chata. Mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam. **_

_**Beijos**_

•_**Khaweye**_


End file.
